Christmas Eve
by pnai-87
Summary: It's Christmas Eve and Rui has a surprise for Tsukushi. RxT Siege minific.


Christmas Eve

Summary: Siege mini-fic. It's Christmas Eve and Rui has a surprise for Tsukushi. RxT

Disclaimer: I do not own Christmas and I do not own Hana Yori Dango.

(-)(-)(-)

She hated this time of the year.

Her family had always been too poor to afford presents, and she always ended up working for the holidays anyway. She thought about heading up the fishing village, to be with them at least, but the trains didn't run in that direction because of the cold weather. And was it ever cold. Her apartment wasn't built with a heating system, so she was forced to spend winter nights under layers upon layers of blankets. If that wasn't bad enough, she had to deal with the nauseating lovey-dovey display of couples wherever she went.

The only good thing about her day was that the F4 was too busy with their own holidays to bother her.

Akira and his family had gone up to Hokkaido to fully enjoy the abundant snowfall. Soujiro was too wrapped up in Yuki to pay her any mind. It still surprised her that the sweetest girl she knew was the girlfriend to the biggest "reformed" playboy in Japan. Tsukasa still wasn't speaking to her.

There was a pang of regret as she thought about him. They had not parted on good terms. After their break-up, and a year of silence he had returned with the intention of getting her back. By then her feeling had changed, which resulted in an explosive argument, harsh words and broken ties. After that, she was surprised when the rest of the F4 still maintained a friendship with her. It warmed her, but she worried about their relationship with Tsukasa because of it.

The only person she'd lost track of lately was Rui. She had a feeling he was planning something, but considering that it was midday Christmas Eve and he still hadn't contacted her, she wasn't going to worry about it.

He had made it clear that he was pursuing her. Had gotten close enough to make her secretly enjoy the brief kisses he stole from her, but she was a long way from giving him her heart. _I wonder what he's up to._

As if on cue there was a knock on the door. Pulling on her terry-cloth robe, she went to answer. She blinked at the familiar figure standing there. "Hanazawa Rui."

He smiled. "Surprised? Will you come out with me today?"

She thought about it. Soujiro had bought out the dango shop, so that Yuki could spend Christmas with him, which gave Tsukushi both days off. Giving her free time she had no idea what to do with.

"Okay, give me a minute." She went to change and heard him call out. "It's much warmer than it has been. I wouldn't object to the black dress."

She rolled her eyes. She had gotten used to his suggestive tone when jokingly asking her to show skin. "The day I wear that slinky number in this weather is the day my parents strike it rich in the lottery. Not going to happen." She buttoned up her winter jacket and locked the front door behind them.

"So, where are we going?" She asked, sliding into the passenger's side of his car.

"It's Christmas Eve." He told her.

"Yeah, so?"

"So, we're going to do what most couples do."

She raised a brow, prepared to smack him if he suggested anything weird.

"Be together." He finished.

Her eyes softened. _How can he say such sweet things so simply? _"But we're not a couple, Hanazawa Rui."

"Are you sure?"

He gave her that look. It was a potent weapon that had sent dozens of lesser girls into blushing commas. A cross between a teasing grin, a knowing smirk and a lustful leer, she couldn't fight the wave of need that followed.

"Pretty sure." She said evenly, her face giving nothing away. "And I would appreciate it if you kept your eyes on the road. You are five seconds away from hitting that oncoming truck."

Rui swerved back into his own lane, wondering why so many of the other drivers were honking at him. He wasn't going too far above the speed limit. He glanced at the speedometer. _Forty miles above is hardly speeding._

"Rui!" Tsukushi screamed.

He accelerated just enough to get pass the red light. "It's nice hearing you scream my name." He remarked.

She shot him a dirty look. "Can we _please_ get to wherever we're going in one piece? You were doing so well in my neighborhood."

"It was a narrow street. I didn't want to hit anybody."

She gave him an incredulous look.

"We're almost there." He commented.

Tsukushi looked around. They had already passed the business district and had long since passed any houses. _The beach? What's on the beach on Christmas Eve?_

He parked his car at the pier, and went over to her side to open the door for her.

There were quite a few people there, and they all seemed to be waiting for something. She looked at him questioningly. He just smiled, and opened the trunk to take out a large blanket. "Let's watch the sunset."

"Isn't this kind of clichéd?" She asked, but followed him to the sandy bank.

"Is it?" He smoothed out the blanket and invited her to sit next to him. "You should keep an open mind about Christmas Eve." Testing, he put his arm around her waist. She tensed, but soon relaxed against him.

"Don't get too cocky." She told him, leaning into form. "It's only because it's cold."

He nodded, content to just hold her. They watched the sky darken in red and gold hues as the sun set over the horizon. It was dark. She registered, suddenly, that none of the shops had turned on their lanterns, and that that street lamps were still off. None of the people have moved from their viewing spots either.

Suddenly there was a loud explosion in the air. Startled, she glanced at the sky. Brilliant colors of every kind flashed and popped. Shapes of stars and mythical creatures burst and flew through the sky, lighting up the dark beach. Hues of bright green and purple formed the face of a winking child. White lights flew to shape the greeting "Merry Christmas" and it was all twice as brilliant as it reflected off the water.

Rui watched her and delighted in the wonder and excitement that moved across her face.

"Hanazawa Rui, that was amazing!" Her eyes were bright, and her smile was wide.

"Keep watching." He told her. "I have a surprise just for you."

It began as a single spark. It rocketed upwards and rained a shower of shimmering white back towards the water. Some sparks disappeared in a puff, leaving a familiar outline. Tsukushi was awed by the intricate detail. It was her, wearing her Eitoku uniform. She watched the form skip along. Another firecracker shot up, and again left a detailed outline of a boy with marble eyes. It was Rui! His form danced with hers, they bowed to the audience and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

The roar of applause was deafening. The crowd had loved it, and so had she. "You arranged that, Hanazawa Rui?"

He nodded. "I also designed it. I've been planning it for a few months now. What did you think?" Her eyes were shining with such pleasure, her smile was as bright as the firework display, and it was all directed at him.

He blinked as she threw her arms around him, and gave him a delighted peck on the cheek. "You are amazing! I can't believe you engineered all that! And just for me, oh, thank you! Thank you so much!"

As she was about to pull away, he held her closer. "Tsukushi." He sighed. "I love you."

It wasn't the first time he had said it, but it was the first time he had whispered it in her ear so quietly. Like a secret.

She didn't stiffen and pull away, like she had in the past. Rui loved her, and she was slowly beginning to accept that he really meant it.

"You know what would be a nice Christmas present?" He murmured in her hair.

She shook her head. "I don't love you in the same way, Hanazawa Rui." She eased back a little to look him in the eye. "But I think…I'm getting there." Before she could think better of it, she tiptoed up and put her mouth on his. When they came up for air, he rested his forehead against hers. "Merry Christmas, Rui."

(-)(-)(-)

The days that followed, it was almost as if nothing had changed. They still maintained that that were just friends, while Rui continued to pursue her. Once in awhile though, while they looked at each other, there would be a certain aura that seemed to glow between them.

_I'm definitely getting there,_ she would think.

_I'll be waiting, _he would promise.

And every Christmas Eve after, they would return to the beach and watch the sunset and firework display.

The End.

(-)(-)(-)

A/N Christmas oneshot. It feels kind of corny, but I had to do one. For those who follow my fic The Siege, chapter 11 will be up soon. Merry Christmas everyone, and a Happy New Year!


End file.
